powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers EDF
Power Rangers EDF (Earth Defense Force) is the twenty-sixth series in the Alternate World Power Rangers. It is based on Kyuranger and common Comic Book tropes, primarily from Marvel and DC. It is the first season in the Destiny Shard Saga . Plot When G.U.A.R.D found the mysterious Star Orb, they invited a whole host of evil to want the powers it hold. These evils, like Madame Medusa, Big Brain, and Fuden are some of the most fearsome villains ever. To combat them, the Power Rangers EDF are commissioned. Together, these extraordinary people will defend the Earth from destruction. However, after defeating all of these evils, once, twice, and some of them even thrice, the Rangers' enemies team-up to form the Sinister Six Fists, and create the most fearsome being of all time. At the same time, the first Destiny Shard is revealed opening up a much bigger world... Rangers Extra Ranger G.U.A.R.D *Rick Blaster (1-20) **Agent Bell (1-) **Agent Hayley Ryder (17-) Xemon *Amaterasu, The Golden Goddess (1-) **Haichiman, The Protector (32-) **Ryuden, The Dragon (32-) **Nari, The Thunder Warrior (32-) Atlantis *Princess Ava (28-40) Agents Of Evil Takaharan Threats *Fuden, The Wind Prince (1-3, 15, 22-40) **The Obliterator (1-2) *Jiro, Buraku King (37-39) *Sakura, The Sorceress (22-40) U.L.S.A.R's Creations/Royle Accidents *U.L.S.A.R (4-40) **Amir Ahmed Mohammed (6) **Fang (17-18) **The Brain Bot (23) **Brainwashed Arden Cho, M.D (36) **U-BOT (36) **UU-BOT (37) **U.L.S.A.R II (38) **Trey Cosmos (37-40) ***U.L.S.A.R Commandos (4-5) ***Robobots (36-40) SNAKE Operatives *Crimson Cobra (7, 18) *Pham Van Minh/Madame Medusa (7-10, 16-20) **Eddie Washington/Agent Orange (7-10, 16-20, 26-28) **Myron Leonard/Fake Crimson Cobra (7) **Victor Petrov/Doctor Mamba Screech (9) **Chandra Lahkani/Great Python (10) **Agent Aoi Niko/Sybil Serpent (1-16) **Agent Brock Valdez/Viper Skullgrin (3-20) **G.U.A.R.D Director Richard Wells (19-20) ***SNAKE Infiltrators (1-20) ***SNAKE Commandos (7-20) A.T.R *Big Brain (11-15) **Duotron (11) **Dark Atom (12) **Electrosteel (13-14) **Rage (15) ***A.T.R Commandos (11-15) Ezen Clan *Lord Ezen (31-34) *Temujin XVII (31-40) **Gal Morzen (32) **Gal Ruzul (33) **Gal Fling (34) **Gal Tuimer, The Fire Knight (34) **Gal Khan, The Dragon Beast (34) Chaos Empire *Emperor Chaos (3, 39-40) **Lord Kranx (3, 39-40) **Destructor, The Knight Of Death (39-40) Other *Jeffery Hook (4-39) *Pete Jacques (8) *Gen. Robert Stork (11, 24-26, 30, 33-34) *Saruman (21) *Quantum Knight (19-22) *Didier Benzema/Captain Scowl (24-40) *Mr. Mysterious (30) *Secret Prince Bartolemeau (28-29) *Hyperwoman (34) *Idi Adzasoo (35) Arsenal Destiny Shards Featured * Star Orb/Cosmic Shard (1-40) * Ezen Ring/Brain Shard (31-40) Transformation Devices *Defend Changer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Atomic Changer◆ *Atlantean Monolith◆ *Star Hero Changer◆ Side Arms *Defend Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Use Devices *Scope Keys◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons *Star Shield ◆ *Laser Core ◆ *Thunder Inazuma ◆ *Canary Blaster ◆ *Fury Fists ◆ *Mind Braces ◆ *Speed Cleats ◆ *Missile Pack ◆ *Eagle Pack ◆ *Illusion Pendant ◆ *Claw Steel ◆ *Atom Belt ◆ *Emperor Spear ◆ Zords *EDF Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **StarFleet Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **** StarZord ◆ **** LaserZord ◆ **** CanaryZord ◆ **** ThunderZord ◆ **** FuryZord ◆ ***AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ **** AtomZord ◆ **** MindZord ◆ **** SpeedZord ◆ *** MissileZord ◆ *** EagleZord ◆ ** IllusionZord ◆ ** ClawZord ◆ ** EmperorFleet Megazord ◆ * Sentinelzord ◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord: Missle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord: Camo Jetpack◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - SentinelFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - SentinelFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ See Also Category:Kamenrider2011